kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord kami
=Lord Kami= Edit http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Legacy :"Leave no one alive!" :—Lord Kami Lord Kami, also known as Olet, is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts:Kingdom of hearts. He is the somebody of Xelot, and appears to working alongside Maleficent and the Drachen Kaiser for an as-yet undisclosed reason. History Edit Olet was once a member of King Mickey's court at Disney Castle, and was found sometime after Sora defeated the Organization. What happened during his time in the court is unknown, but at some point he became obsessed with power and destroyed most of the members of the court. He turned King Mickey into a statue and transformed the world into a castle of Darkness known as Remnant Citadel. During that time, he went insane, and split himself into a Heartless and a Nobody. The Nobody became known as Xelot. He is currently preparing for his first showdown with Aiden. AppearanceEdit Olet appears to have long, black hair, a goatee and long, pointed ears. His wears a black cloak with a single shoulder guard and sleeve on this right. His cloak has two gold Xs, a large X on the left and a small X on the right. He wears a black wrist band on his right arm and a guard on his right arm. His boots are the same boots that the Organization XIII wears. Abilities/Moves Edit Great Blizzard: Completely freezes target in their tracks. Target cannot make any moves for some time. Great Thunder: Thunder magic that has a chain lightning effect. First target in chain is stunned for a time. Great Fire: Casts a white fire spell that blinds target and damages their allies near them. Great Quake: Entire vicinity of the arena rattles and tremors knocking all who are on it into the air and causes damage. Targets become vulnerable to another Quake. Blizzard: Giant crystals of ice slam down on nearby foes causing ice damage. Thunder: A storm of lightning barrages the foe. Fire: Launches two fireballs that strike different enemies. Quake: A large tremor that hits enemies in front of user knocking them skyward. Graviga: Single enemy recieves more damage depending on their defense. Target flys higher when struck with an attack that causes knockback or "sends target flying". Causes greater falling damage. Stopga: Target enemy cannot make any moves for some time. Does not work on enemy twice in a row. Reflega: Next attack misses. If projectile attack enemy user takes the damage instead. Hellfire: Kami creates a wall of green fire that follows target and causes them to burn. Similar to Maleficient's fire attacks. Petrifaga: Turns target into stone. Ally must release them or wears off when HP is critical. Ultima Demi: Enemy soul crackles in pain leaving target with 1 HP. Kami needs time to recharge. Meteaga: Rains down blue-glowing meteors on enemy. Devastating damage. Reality Shift: Causes a variety of effects ranging from arena turning upside-down to making illusions. Living Stone: Stone statue comes to life and attacks foe. Can only be used in Kami's Castle. GalleryEdit http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lord_Kami_Concept.jpgLord Kami Concepthttp://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Monarch%27shand.pngLord Kami's Keyblade, Monarch's Hand Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit *Kami is the Japanese name for "God." Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Disney Characters